1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video communications, and more particularly, to a device, method and system for real-time screen interaction in video communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of 3 G communications, people's lives are becoming more convenient. For example, long-distance video communications have enabled users to see and communicate with each other using communication devices via communication systems that provide the transmission of images/sounds. “Communication” is thus no longer based solely on voices, but also on images with which communications are enriched as communicating parties can now see facial expressions of one another.
Although video communications allow communicating parties to communicate like in a face-to-face conversation by transmitting both images and sounds at the same time, but the functions provided by current video communications are not sufficient enough when communicating parties have to discuss and modify over the same document. For example, in video communications, when A wishes to tell B how to get to a destination on a map, A can only point to the map while being video recorded and transmitted to B. A cannot indicate to B the designated path in real time using an electronic map (or a map image). As another example, when A and B wish to complete a task together by video communications, they cannot edit the same document (e.g. an electronic document) at the same time.
In view of the shortcomings of current video communications, the present invention provides a device, method and system for real-time screen interaction in video communications that improves traditional video communications.